


Bonne Année, Bon Viveur!

by AnnabelleRowan



Series: Free to Be You and Me [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon viveur - the phrase bon viveur is a pseudo-French phrase adopted in English in the mid 19th century, modelled on the French bon vivant "one who lives well", i.e. referring to a person who enjoys the good things of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne Année, Bon Viveur!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!! Let it be a great one!! I'm dedicating this one to all of you who read, left kudos and commented - you made my year great, thank you :3

Makoto forgot the name of the club they are in. Maybe he never even got it – it was the fifth one that night; he thought probably none of them had got it anyway. Who even led them here? Probably Nagisa. He knows all the clubs in the city, or that is what he likes to say.

Either way, he is in the bathroom now, splashing cold water on his face and regretting the fact he isn't their designated driver for tonight. Or the designated friend, considering none of them really owns a car.

The designated driver/friend for tonight is, and despite his regrets Makoto thinks he should stay one for some time, Rei. Last time they went out he got hammered. After just one beer. It was embarrassing. Nagisa probably has enough videos to use as blackmail material for the rest of their combined lives.

All of their friends are here, and considering its New Year’s eve, they really  _all_  managed to show up – Rei, Nagisa, Gou, Momo, Ai - who all came together from their town, and Sousuke who was already there, had been for a week, visiting Rin who was back from Australia for the winter break.  
Haru, Kisumi and Makoto have, of course, been living in Tokyo since the start of the semester, but this was the first New Year they celebrated away from home.

Makoto splashes his face again, trying to stop his thoughts from chasing their own tails in endless circles. He didn't drink  _that much_. He hears the door open and someone stumble in. Suddenly, slender arms hug him from behind and he almost shrieks before realising it's Kisumi's face that is snuggling into the crook of his neck.

He thinks of the first time they were in a position similar to this, and feels colour rise to his cheeks.

The difference is, Kisu reeks of alcohol now.

“Hey stranger.” Kisumi mumbles into his skin.

“Hey to you too. You alright?” Makoto asks. Kisu feels like a dead weight on his shoulders – probably because, for the better part of the night, he behaved like he was out with the bottle of champagne and not in fact with Makoto.

“Mhhhm.” Kisumi answers and then “I wanna blow you.”

“What?!” Makoto quakes and turns to face him.

Kisumi promptly drops to his knees and grabs Makoto's belt.

He manages to get the zipper down before Makoto stops him. Okay, maybe he did drink a bit more than he should.

 _And_  maybe he's rock hard in his pants, but that hardly (ha.ha. _no_ ) matters – they are in the middle of a public bathroom, in god knows what club, someone could walk in on them  _any moment_  now.

Looking down does nothing for his pants problem. Actually, it just makes it worse.

Kisumi is looking up at him through his eyelashes. With his pupils blown wide his eyes look almost completely black, and then he licks his lips, making them even more red and shiny.

Makoto is not a saint, no matter what’ve you heard.

“Let’s move into one of the..” Makoto breaths out the words hurriedly, and for the moment can't remember the word “.. stalls. Yeah, just.. you can get up, right?”

Maybe most of his blood went south, but he can still stop himself if this is just alcohol, and not Kisumi initiating things.

“I can. I'm drunk, okay, but I really want you.” Kisumi says, almost without slurring.

He gets up, leans all flush against Makoto and whispers in his ear, sending shivers down Makoto's spine.

“You want it too, I would say.”

Makoto curses and promises to himself he'll wear thicker trousers next time. What next time stays unanswered, and anyway, Kisumi is dragging him into the nearest stall so it hardly (god not again) matters.

The lock clicks behind them and Kisumi is down on his knees again, working on pulling Makoto's trousers down, zip already defeated from before.

“I..” Makoto tries, not even sure what he wants to say.

“'S okay.” Kisu interrupts him and leans in to lick his finally exposed cock.

“Gonna fuck you when we get home.” he adds, breathing hot air over the now damp part of the skin, and oh my god Makoto is going to come right now like some untouched virgin, this is crazy.

“Kisu.. hey.. stop for just a second.” he manages. Maybe he is a saint after all.

“What?” Kisumi grabs his hips and actually gets up on the same level as him.

“I..” Makoto starts again, but Kisumi kisses him before he can proceed.

He tastes like the champagne he’s been drinking the whole night and menthol cigarettes he always smokes when he's drunk, no matter how many times Makoto says that's bad for him, but Makoto can't make himself angry now and just melts into the kiss, opens his mouth and lets Kisumi taste him in return.

It’s wet and messy, their teeth catching on other’s lips, Kisumi actually biting him at one point, his hands underneath Makoto's shirt, pinching his nipples, Makoto's hands on Kisumi's hips, pulling him as close as he can, making little embarrassing moans as he rubs himself against Kisu's still clothed thigh.

“If you still want to suck me,” Makoto says and pulls on Kisumi's hair so he can suck a hickey on his exposed throat “better do it now. Not gonna last much longer.”

It's like Kisumi was just waiting to hear that. He drops to his knees – notable third time that night – and right on swallows him in one go.

Makoto cries out and, to his horror, comes.

Kisumi, as every good, supportive boyfriend would, laughs.

Makoto buries his face in the crook of his elbow.

“Haha. Don't choke on my come, idiot.” he whines.

Kisumi only laughs more.

Then he stops.

Makoto drops his hand and looks down. By every right Kisu should be, in a way, even more drunk now, Makoto knows  _he_ is, but if anything, Kisu looks more sober than Makoto’s seen him that whole night.

“What?” Makoto can't help asking.

“Said I'll fuck you when we get home.” Kisu smiles. Makoto has to wipe his brain clean because for a moment he looks like Rin smiling. Like a shark. A shark who just saw his dinner. Makoto suddenly feels sympathetic towards unsuspecting fishes.

They are usually not this vulgar when talking about sex, but Makoto thinks they can blame it on the alcohol this time.

 “Yeah you did.” he chokes out. If he didn't come like, 30 seconds ago, he thinks, he would be hard again now.

“So you wanna go home?” Kisumi asks and smiles again.

“Yeah. Just maybe let the guys know first.”

“I'll tell them. You clean up.” Kisumi says, smirking more than smiling now.

Makoto decides he’s had enough – he grabs him and reverses their positions – pinning Kisumi to the stall door.

“What..” Kisu tries, but Makoto kisses him hungrily, one hand in his hair, other between their groins, palming Kisumi through his pants.

Kisumi groans into Makoto's mouth.

“There.” Makoto says satisfied as he releases him. “Now go and tell them.”

“I'm a bad influence on you.” Kisumi notices and tries to comb his hair with his fingers in order to make himself somewhat presentable.

“Good.” Makoto replies and unlocks the door. "Go. I'll wait for you outside."

**Author's Note:**

> *rises glass* B what would I do without you? To another year, hopefully with less grammatical mistakes and even more stories :))


End file.
